<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightcity Lights by MisfitArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260615">Nightcity Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist'>MisfitArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Smut, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to live with my cyberpunk girlfriend, that to much to ask?</p><p>Judy and V share some quiet (sexy) times after the battle at Arasaka Tower. </p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Alvarez/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightcity Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Hated the bittersweet end of the game, so here you go! With just a sprinkle of smut thrown in it...</p><p>Tell me what you think! If you guys like it, I might make it into a series.</p><p>Good reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was finally over. </p><p>Arasaka Tower fell. </p><p>And she would live. </p><p>Not just survive another 6 months. </p><p>Truly, honestly, <em> live.  </em></p><p>V was able to get rid of the chip, Alt having found and downloaded a new program that repaired the damage done by it while destroying it in the process. </p><p>And Johnny was gone. Her thoughts were finally her own again. </p><p>Their relationship had been complicated, they had been arguing and nagging each other during most of their time together. But in a way, a weird and fucked up way, they had become friends. </p><p>As much as she was relieved that he wasn't in her head anymore, she missed him and his sarcastic commentary. </p><p>The weeks that followed her assault on the tower were uneventful, to say the least. She spent the first few days recovering from bullet wounds and the strain the new program had put on her body, in Viktor's clinic. After Viktor gave her the ok to move around, she went back to her place, where Judy decided to spend the following week, taking care of her. </p><p>She wasn't used to it: having someone around who helped her about as she recovered. V was used to being on her own in moments like these. When she took a stray bullet and had to take care of herself, she would have stayed in bed, high off her head on painkillers and sleeping until the stitches didn't feel like they would tear when she got on her bike, ready to fulfill her next gig. </p><p>But now... </p><p>Judy was there. </p><p>Judy... Her girlfriend. </p><p>It still felt weird to her. She wasn't someone who was afraid to love, to trust, after all, that attitude gave her the chance to meet Jackie. But <em> this </em> was something she never had before. Not that she had had many flings, it was just different. It was something true, something real. </p><p>Judy was amazing in V's eyes. </p><p>She's incredibly smart, creative, breathtakingly beautiful. She was fierce, passionate and unafraid to stand up to injustice. The woman had been a blessing in the past weeks, an anchor. V had to face the fact that she was dying, had to come clean with it too, and when she told Judy, she was sure that it would be too much for her... </p><p>But she stayed. </p><p>And she <em> loved </em>her, even though she knew that she couldn't afford to do it for long. </p><p>But now they have all the time in the world. </p><p>And their new life together, had only just begun. </p><p> </p><p>                       ________________</p><p> </p><p>"V, I really don't think that this is a good idea. You've been at it for an hour."</p><p>Judy sat on the couch, arms crossed as she watches her lover do sit ups on the ground. </p><p>"What? You usually can't get enough of me working out." V said back with a shit eating smirk, as she started another set. To say that she was getting restless after being cooped up in her appartement for a week would be an understatement. She missed riding her bike down the highway and busy streets of night city, throwing herself into gang wars when she spotted them. </p><p>"That I do, but your wounds are still healing." Judy said, shaking her head at the cocky merc: "Look, babe, I know that your not used to staying home and all, but Viktor will come by in a few days to check up on you, I'm sure after that, you'll be free to run around like a headless chicken as much as you want."</p><p>"But until then, please take it easy."</p><p>V couldn't fit on her fingers the number of times Judy had said this in the past days. She was right, she would manage a few more days, there was just so much to <em> do.  </em></p><p>She was sure that she was dying just a few weeks ago, no time to think of anything other than a way out of this mess. </p><p>Now she wants to experience everything, she wants to see Night City, as if it was the first time. She craves to go downtown for some burgers, to go see Mama Welles and go on trips and dates with Judy. </p><p>There is so much she wants to do, and so much <em> time </em>, and yet she feels like she needs to do it all at once. </p><p>Stopping her work out, she gets back up and moves towards her lover, sitting down next to her before putting her arm around her, their fingers intertwining on the green haired girl's shoulder. </p><p>"I know Judes, you're right, I just..." V looks away for a moment, feeling Judy's soft gaze trained on her. "I thought it was over, I want to live, do everything that I thought I would never do again. I guess I'm being impatient, is all."</p><p>Judy smiles gently, cupping her by the cheek and making her meet her eyes before replying: "I know, V. And trust me, it's completely normal. I'm just worried about you is all. I almost lost you, and now that I have you back, I won't lose you again because you can't sit still for a few more days."</p><p>Grinning at the teasing comment, V nuzzles her soft hand: "Sorry, but you're stuck with me now."</p><p>Smirking at her words Judy leans in to peck her on the lips, making the other woman hold onto her top briefly: "Good. That's what I was hoping for."</p><p>Not letting go of the younger woman's cheek, Judy bites her lip as her eyes wander down V's tattooed cleavage before traveling back up, stopping briefly on her lips again. They haven't done it in a while, well, not the way that they used to. But now, V seemed to be able to handle it and Judy was getting a bit restless too, to be honest. Making up her mind, Judy gripped her hand tightly, kissing her knuckles softly. </p><p>"You know... If you're so keen on working out, I can help you with that." Judy then gets up, and drags V up with her, before pushing her by the front of her crop top towards the bed. </p><p>"Yeah? Whatcha have in mind?" V says, anticipation rising in her gut as the back of her knees touch the bed frame. Judy pushes her down carefully, before moving on top of her, straddling her hips in the process, carefully avoiding her new scars and healing stitches. </p><p>Leaning down, Judy takes both of V's hands and pins them on either side of her head, before moving down until she's less than an inch away from touching her lips. </p><p>"It's been a while since the last time we did anything... I'm gonna get you all hot and bothered, writhing and tensing up for me. That'll be your workout... " She husks, her lips barely brushing V's, picking up on the hitch in her breathing at her words. V loves dirty talk, loves it when Judy tells her just how she will make her <em> scream </em>: "You'll be good for me, babygirl? You'll let me ravage you, get you all sweaty and make you beg for me to fuck you?" </p><p>V only nodded in affirmation, feeling her panties getting soaked from her lovers words. The day that V found out that Judy loved to make her beg and submit to her, was also the day that V realized that she really <em> really </em> liked it when Judy would let loose and take her the way she wanted to. It felt nice, giving up control, not being in charge for once. Having Judy do whatever she wants to her, and just <em> taking it. </em>Something that, outside of the bedroom, was a thing Judy would never stop teasing her about. </p><p>Right now it was enough to make her feel light-headed and her heart to do overtime. </p><p>Writhing underneath Judy, V tried to close the distance between them, but the woman moved just out of reach, holding her wrists just a little bit tighter: "Ah ah ah... You know the rules. If I ask you a question, you have to answer." </p><p>The turned on expression Judy wore when V whimpered was nothing short of sadistic. She loved every single moment of it. </p><p>V tried to push against her grip, but it was useless, she couldn't move an inch. The action made Judy smirk wider, before she pushed her arms over her head, putting more weight on her hands. </p><p><em> Try getting out, I dare you. </em>Is what her heated gaze conveyed. </p><p>"Hmm? I'm waiting." She mumbled, before leaning down to trace featherlight kisses along her jaw. "I won't touch you unless you answer..."</p><p>Swallowing down her pride, V started to beg softly, her cheeks reddening at her own words: "Yes, please. I want you, need you to touch me."</p><p>"But I am touching you right now, aren't I?" </p><p>"Judy..." V whimpered again, embarrassed by the words that her girlfriend wanted her to say. </p><p>Judy hummed before shifting so that she could access the belt that V wore. Taking the belt out of its loops, she started to tie V's hands with it. The girl knew exactly what was coming. </p><p>Testing the binds, she wasn't surprised to find that she couldn't move them an inch. Judy never took it lightly when it came to tying her up, she would stop, of course, when V asked. But she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being tied up, as much as Judy loved doing it. </p><p>Judy started to grope her through her top, massaging her breasts as V moaned breathlessly and tried to arch her body into the touch. Judy only chuckles at her needy girlfriend, before moving her hands away, leaving V to swallow down the whine that threatened to leave her lips. </p><p>"Tell me what you want me to do. Where do you want my hands, babygirl?" Judy knew that calling her <em> that </em> always manages to rile her up even more, as much as V tries to refuse admitting it. </p><p>V tried to look away in defeat and shame, but Judy roughly grabbed her by her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Judy loves looking into her eyes when she fucked her, and she never gave up the opportunity to manhandle her, something that she found out turned V on beyond belief. She had been careful these past days, opting for gentle love making so that V's wounds wouldn't hurt, but damn had she missed this. And judging by the expression V was making, she had missed it too. </p><p>Having V, one of the best mercs in Night City, trembling, begging and screaming out her name under her as she fucked her brains out, was hands down the biggest turn on for her.</p><p>"Please... Judy, I wan- need you, to touch me. I want to feel you everywhere." V said out of breath, blushing in shame and excitement: "My breasts, my pussy... Do whatever you want with me, please, make me yours."</p><p>Inhaling sharply, Judy shot a predatory grin before moving to kiss her: "Good girl... Like any good workout, you'll be feeling this tomorrow, I promise you." She said huskily into her ear, making her shiver, before moving down to kiss her neck, biting occasionally which made the younger woman moan loudly. </p><p>Chuckling at her partner, Judy repeated the action, altering between biting, sucking and kissing. She loved marking her up, loved showing the world that she was hers. Stopping just short of her crop top, Judy pulled it up, glad that the girl decided not to wear her bra, and started to suck on her nipple, pinching and rolling the other one between her fingers. </p><p>V struggled against her restraints, knowing that if she were to touch the woman, she would face punishment, and while it was the pleasurable kind most of the time, she was in no mood to be edged on for hours on end. So she held onto her pillow, desperately trying to keep her moans in check as Judy assaulted her other nipple. </p><p>Judy loved hearing V moan, she loved the sounds she could get out of her, so when she noticed V biting her lip to keep her voice low, she bit down on the nipple in her mouth, <em> hard </em>. </p><p>That got her what she wanted. </p><p>"Fuck! Judy-" She groaned loudly, arching her back and gripping the sheets under her. </p><p>"That's it babygirl... Let your voice out, don't be shy now." She said as her hand slowly moved down her toned stomach, carefully avoiding the fresh scar on her side, before stopping on the edge of her leather pants, the tip of her fingers already moving under the clothing. </p><p>Letting out a shuddering breath, V looked up to her lover as the later waited for her to make eye contact, before backing up and pulling down her pants and underwear in one go. After having thrown them away in a random direction, the woman kissed her again, licking and biting her bottom lip, before pushing her tongue into V's mouth, making her let out a muffled groan. </p><p>As she kept exploring her mouth, Judy sneaked a hand down V's abs, feeling them tense up under her touch, before cupping her wetness.</p><p>"My my... You're drenched, V. So eager for me, are you?" She said, as one finger teased her entrance. V threw her head back as she entered her roughly in one quick move. </p><p>"Yes! Fuck, Judy, please!" V begged as Judy left her finger inside, refusing to move it unless V completely submits to her.</p><p>"You know what you have to do, babygirl..." She said, her eyes fixated on the girl below her, as she teasingly moved to take the finger back out. </p><p>V whimpered as she felt the finger move out slowly. She tried to push her hips down, trying desperately to keep it inside. Judy inhaled sharply, clearly getting worked up, before using her other hand to still her hips. V whined softly, knowing that she didn't have another choice in the matter. Making sure to look into her lovers eyes, she begged: "Please, fuck me... Judy, I'm begging you, I need you to fuck me!" </p><p>She didn't even care about the feelings of shame that overcame her, she needed her, and was ready to do anything it took to make her move that damn finger: "Please... I want you to break me-"</p><p>That was all she needed to say. </p><p>Judy couldn't hold back anymore, she thrusted the finger back in, making V moan loudly as she was pounded restlessly. After a few short moments, Judy put a second finger into her: "Fuck, you're so tight... C'mon, take it, take it babygirl!"</p><p>She soon put a third finger in, and V was practically screaming out in pleasure and pain as she was fucked without mercy. Judy slowed down her thrusting momentarily to ask: "You alright baby? Your stitches don't hurt?" </p><p>Looking up to her, V smiled at her poorly hidden concerne ; "No... I'm fine. Please... Keep going, Judy."</p><p>Judy nodded before leaning down and kissing her gently. Picking up her pace again, she soon had V writhing underneath her, screaming her name. </p><p>Judy then used her thumb to rub her clit and moved up at the same time to kiss her again, forcing her tongue into her mouth before biting her neck <em> hard </em>. She was short of drawing blood but pain turned into pleasure as V approached her orgasm. </p><p>V put her tied up arms over Judy's head, desperate to hold onto her as the pleasure reached its peak. She felt a hand closing in around her neck, choking her, forcing her to open her eyes in spite the overwhelming pleasure she felt. Seeing Judy smirk down at her, her eyes burning with lust, she nearly came from her words alone: "Come on babygirl, come for me, become mine." </p><p>She couldn't breathe, her pussy was getting ravished, and she could still feel the places Judy had bitten her. All that topped with the look Judy gave her, her words, made her come undone with a loud moan. </p><p>Her pussy tightened up around her fingers as she came, she held onto Judy the whole time as if her life depended on it. Judy whispered soothing words into her ear as she helped her ride out her orgasm. Her whole body shook as the aftershocks hit her, and Judy gently took her fingers back out, kissing the bite marks she left on her breasts and neck, until she reached her lips. The two shared a sweet, gentle kiss as V tried to get her breath back. </p><p>"You alright, babe? Sure I didn't hurt ya?" Judy asked, peppering her face in kisses, making V chuckle. </p><p>"I'm amazing, <em> you </em> were amazing, don't worry, nothing hurts." Well, not in a bad way at least. She loved feeling the ache the next day, it felt like a reminder to who she belongs to. </p><p>Judy smiled down at her, before helping her get up into the shower: "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." </p><p>The two showered, sharing gentle touches and kisses in between getting cleaned, before climbing into bed once again. </p><p>"Thank you, Judy." V said, as she nuzzles into Judy's side, holding onto her, as if she would disappear any moment. </p><p>"For the mind-blowing sex? Anytime, sweetcheeks." She answered, smirking when V huffed in amusement. </p><p>"That too..." V mumbled, leaning up to kiss her: "I meant for everything else. Staying with me, helping me recover, giving us a chance... I know it must have been hard on you, thinking that I would die no matter what, and all."</p><p>Judy smiled down, softly running a hand through V's hair: "You're welcome, V. It was... But I'm just happy that you're safe."</p><p>Leaning in for another kiss, Judy whispered against her lips: "You have your whole life to make up for the scare you gave me." </p><p>Chuckling, V stroked her jawline: "Well... I better get to it then." </p><p>"Indeed, you should." </p><p>They shared a kiss, filled with promises of a bright future, and fell asleep, enveloped in each other's arms, waiting to meet a brand new day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>